


Flying Around in Circles

by BlindCupid



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Drama, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Romance, im just dumping out all these ideas for you to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid
Summary: Megamind/Metroman one-shots and plot bunnies.I just needed to get these off my chest.Chapter 1: In A Vulnerable State— Megamind goes to Wayne for a shoulder to cry on and Wayne struggles with his crush on his “little buddy.”Chapter 2: Close Your Eyes, Love— Stephen King’sCarriehigh school AU.Chapter 3: Heard it on the Radio— What does Music Man sing about? Apparently his unrequited love for Megamind.Chapter 4: The Glaupunkt Quadrant— What if their planets didn’t get sucked into a black whole? Just one idea of how they might meet in the Glaupunkt Quadrant.Chapter 5: Against the World— “The three young alien boys had been taken from school one day, to an underground research facility in the middle of nowhere and then they were separated. Syx had made quite a fuss about being separated from Minion but Wayne didn’t understand why. Everyone seemed nice enough to him.”Chapter 6: Soda Fiend— Megamind just wants a drink but Metroman wants attention.I don't know if I'll turn any of these into larger works but leave me a comment if you'd like to read more of certain plots and I'll see what I can do. Though, I will warn you that I tend to be an unreliable writer.





	1. In a Vulnerable State

“Megamind? What are you doing here?”

Wayne ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He contemplated using super speed to freshen up and clean his place but then he’d have to explain why he felt to urge to preen for his ex-nemesis. Megamind looked up at him with those big green eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivering and Wayne’s knees went weak.

“Roxanne broke up with me... again!” Tears fell from his lashes, staining his blue cheek. 

Wayne felt everything inside him constrict. Megamind slumped forward letting his large forehead hit Wayne’s pectorals. “Ow” Megamind groaned softly.

“Hey, there, there little buddy.” Wayne tried patting his back.

Megamind straightened and pushed past him. He rambled on while his arms flailed wildly, in a style that was completely his own. Wayne smiled affectionately despite the somber nature of the visit. His crush on Megamind was going to get much worse now that Megamind was single again. The smile faded. Now that Megamind was the hero of Metro City, he probably had plenty of admirers tripping over themselves for a chance to be with him. Wayne felt suddenly sick. 

“I never questioned why she already had his number. When she called the day after I blew up your museum-umm, sorry about that by the way- she called Burn-nard’s phone to tell him/me that she found my/Megamind’s lair. I didn’t think about it at the time but why did she have his number? How could I be so stupid!” he began wailing and threw himself dramatically on Wayne’s white sofa. 

Oh gods above and below, Megamind looked delicious, draped on his furniture like a piece of art. Wayne bit back a groan and sat on the Megamind-free corner of sofa. Wayne crosses his leg over his thigh to hide a certain problem that might arise. 

“She said she really does love me but that she just isn’t attracted to me like ‘that.’ What does she mean?”

Wayne scoffed. Megamind was incredibly handsome and a genius and adorable and funny and witty and...

“And she left me for Burn-nard! I know it was wrong to date her pretending to be him but I didn’t think about this being a repercussion. She says she hopes we can still be friends! Ha!” Megamind sprang up and began pacing.

“Not that I mind... but why aren’t you unloading on Minion?” Wayne finally asked.

“Minion is not good with crying. He just powers down...” Megamind started whimpering. “And despite our history, you're the closest thing I have to a friend beside Minion.” The purple blush on his cheeks and ears were so damnably enduring.

Friend... right. He is here because he needs a friend’s shoulder to cry on. It would be despicable to take advantage of his vulnerable state and start kissing him senseless. Completely reprehensible...

“And then she had the gall to tell me that I would be better off this way. That I could finally be with my true love... what did she mean by that? Was it hypothetical or does she think I’m in love with someone else?” 

Megamind was walking around the Metro Man memorabilia, touching everything, picking up a cape and wrapping it around himself, grabbing a Metro Man action figure and tucking it in the crook of his elbow and hugging a novelty pillow with Metro Man’s face printed on one side and clutching it tightly to his slim chest. Then he plopped back down on the sofa, next to Wayne, nearly in his lap.

Why was he NOT supposed to kiss Megamind right now? Because it wouldn’t be right? Definitely not what the good guy does. Well, Wayne wasn’t the good guy anymore... strictly speaking. 

Suddenly, Wayne wasn’t wondering what Megamind’s lips tasted like because now he knew they were sweet and soft and absolutely the most delicious thing he ever tasted in his life. Wayne was nibbling and sucking gently on Megamind’s bottom lip before he realized that Megamind wasn’t responding. Wayne pulled away cautiously. Megamind was just staring at him wide-eyed and motionless.

“Megammmhm” 

Megamind tackled him. Lips and hands were everywhere. Flailing and clumsy and perfect but it was all moving a bit fast for Wayne and that coming from a guy who could run at the speed of light.

“Wait, Megahhhh...” Megamind’s fingers found their way to the zipper of Wayne’s pants. Wayne covered Megaminds hands with his own. 

“Wait, please. I need to tell you something.” Megamind looked at Wayne with those beautiful big green eyes full of lust, yes, but it was the sudden self-conscious uncertainty and fear there in those eyes that took Wayne’s breath away. Wayne wanted to wrap him in his arms and never see those emotions looking back at him ever again. “I have a confession to make. I want you.” Megamind’s ebrow arched in a ‘no duh, tell me something I don’t know’ and just to emphasize this, he wiggled his ass on top of Wayne’s bulge. Wayne groaned and shuttered at the sensation. “No I mean, I want you. All of you; not just sex. I want more and I feel like I’m taking advantage of you while you’re vulnerable and maybe we should wait?”

“Always the good guy aren’t you Wayne?” Megamind smirked mischievously in that way that made Wayne salivate. But Wayne sobered very quickly, thinking that no he hasn’t always been the good guy. At least, not to this particular man before him.

“Not to you. God, Megamind, I used to be so awful to you.”

Megamind shrugged. “I was the villain, you were the hero it was how we played the game. That’s all it was between us, a game. I figured that out the hard way when Hal turned evil.”

“But I...”

Megamind put a finger to Wayne’s lips. “Look, if you want to take turns listing all the awful things we’ve done to each-other over the years, fine; but, we should probably make some coffee because this might take awhile. Or...” megamind leaned in so he his lips grazed against Wayne’s lips as he spoke again “you could find out what’s so fun about being bad, as you take advantage of my poor vulnerable state.”

Wayne broke out in the largest, most genuine smile that has ever graced his lips and his rich laughter vibrated a low frequency that could’ve been felt across Metro City. Wayne closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Be bad, I can do this.” He mumbled.

When Wayne opened his eyes again, Megamind’s cocky smirk vanished and his jaw went slack. 

“At last, I have you in my clutches, Megamind.” Wayne’s voice rumbled low and dangerous. One hand caressed firmly but gently over Megamind’s thigh while his other finger tips trailed the length of Megamind’s neck making Megamind swallow. “Oh, how long I’ve waited to have you at my mercy. To feel you trembled beneath me as you cry out with sinful ecstasy.” 

Megamind’s eyes lulled and he moaned rich and guttural sounds that made Wayne light headed. 

Wayne cleared his throat, “How was that?” 

Megamind blinked rapidly, then laughed full-bodily. “That was a very good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I was unfair to Roxanne in this one. I don't really think she's as shallow as I portrayed her here and in the movie she didn't even get Bernard's name right the first time she talks to him in the museum so I don't really think there was anything going on between them before that scene. Whatever, its fanfiction... there are like no rules here.


	2. Close Your Eyes, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school horror!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megamind's name is Syx in this one. I've read other fics where he is called Syx but I don't really know where or when that started... Is it cannon? I don't even know anymore. Might as well be. Anyway, you'll notice that whenever Megamind is a teen or child, I'll refer to him as Syx.

“This is going to be some _Carrie_ shit right here!”

They all laughed. 

“Carrie?” Wayne asked.

“You’ve never seen the movie _Carrie_? It’s based on a Stephen King novel.” 

Wayne shook his head. Stephen King wrote horror, right? Wayne’s mom didn’t want him reading anything scary. She said it’d give him nightmares. Okay, so he could readily admit that his mother may be a bit over the top sheltering him. He’s 17 and he still watches Sesame Street on Saturday morning. Super Grover is his favorite. 

Maybe his sheltered existence is why he’s so fascinated with Syx. Syx was Wayne’s antithesis in so many ways. He almost never did what was expected of him. In fact he often did the opposite just out of spite. 

Wayne looked over to where Syx was sitting under a tree with Minion. Minion, in his (it’s?) robot suit was sprinkling fish food in his bowl and munching happily. Syx was scribbling furiously across half a dozen notebooks, once in a while he’d grab a sticky note, scribble something and stick it somewhere seemingly random in one of the notebooks. 

Wayne felt butterflies in his stomach. He always had this strange physical reaction whenever he looked at “the blue freak” as his friends called Syx. Wayne had once over heard Syx call his friends “Scott’s softheaded groupies.” Syx has been across the courtyard and outside of anyone else’s hearing so everyone looked at Wayne strangely when he’d randomly broke out into laughter. Syx was funny, especially when he wasn’t trying to be. 

“So, Wayne you’ll have to ask the blue freak to prom.”

“What?” Wayne wished he’d been paying attention. The thought of Syx on his arm dressed in a sharp tux suddenly flashed through his mind. Wayne inwardly sighed like a lovestruck teenager. Who was he kidding, he was a love struck teenager. Falling for the bad boy, what a cliche. 

“Sorry, buddy but for the plan to work you’ve got to get the blue freak to fall in love with you and go to prom as your date.”

“Well he’s already in love with you so that part shouldn’t be hard.” Billy laughed, Dave made a sort of snorting choking sound and Johnny pretended to gag. Chris was strangely quiet, grinding his teeth and looking anywhere but at Wayne. Wayne smiled his self-assured cocky smile which he’d learned to wear like a mask. 

“Syx isn’t in love with me.”

“He’s completely obsessed with you. That part will be easy. Hey, Chris, your uncle has a farm, right? He got pigs?” 

Wayne turned back to Syx and tuned out his “soft headed groupies.” He had no idea what pig farms had to do with prom and honestly he didn’t want to know. In a few months he’ll have wished he’d paid attention but at the moment his head was swimming with images of Syx in his arms on the dance floor. Syx would look dashingly handsome in a tux. Maybe they could wear matching ties or vests or something electric blue that would complement Syx’s skin tone. He could get him a white rose button hold and Syx would smile shyly up at him when he affixed it to his lapel. Wayne, smiled dreamily to himself. 

-  
Wayne watched the blood pour all over Syx, hitting his large scalp and splashing off in waves. Some hit Wayne in the face, dripping down his chiseled jaw. The blood continued to coat Syx nearly head to toe. Wayne never felt so powerless before. He was too shocked to react, only to watch the blood wash away any hope of truly earning Syx's trust. 

The blood stopped but the laughter did not. Syx turned to look at Wayne. So much pain and loathing was written in those large green eyes. A fury Wayne had never felt before burst inside him at the site of his love in pain and covered in blood. Something primal took over inside Wayne and burned through him like a raging fire. All he saw was red heat, flames everywhere, and screams of pure terror echoed distantly. 

He came to his senses at the sound of Syx’s voice.

“WAYNE! Wayne! Stop! Listen to me! You have to stop! Please, god, just stop!”

Wayne’s vision cleared and he looked at his lover. Tears had washed streaks of blood away from his cheeks and a line of blue shone through and glistened in warm flickering light, as if they were back beside the camp fire Wayne made them at the outlook over Metro City- the night Wayne first told Syx that he was in love with him. Wayne tried to swallow the knot in his throat but it just caused a tightening in the pit of his stomach. Syx wasn’t looking lovingly at him now, he looked... scared. 

Wayne reach out and cupped Syx’s face. He half expected him to flinch away. Wayne gently brushed at the tears streaming down his soft blue cheeks but Wayne’s hands were drenched in blood and he only smeared more red across the freshly washed skin. Wayne felt suddenly tired. 

“Wayne?” Syx breathed out in a shuttering breath. “Wayne we have to go.” He said with determination and finality.

Wayne thought to look around then but Syx grabbed his face in what must have been a death grip for him. 

“Don’t. Don’t look.” 

It was Wayne’s turn to look scared.

“Why?”

Syx just shook his head. His tears started again. “We have to go. We have to go, right now. Just keep your eyes on me and don’t look... just promise me you won’t look.”

Wayne shook his head in between Syx’s hands. “Why? What have I done?” Wayne whimpered and choked on the tears that had sprung forth. 

He didn’t really need to look. He could hear the deathly silence and the sizzle of fire as the sprinkler system kicked on too late to be of any use but to wash away ashes and blood. He could smell the putrid sent of carnage- burnt hair and flesh. 

Wayne’s eyes went wide and the cry that ripped through him shook the room, “OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE???” but he didn’t look. He couldn’t. He was anchored by his lover’s hands and the determined look in his eyes. 

“Wayne, I need you to close your eyes, love.” 

Wayne’s body was wrecked with sobs but he did as he was told and he shut his eyes tightly. Syx took his hands and guided him out of the gymnasium. The clean night air chilled him to the bone. When he felt safe to open his eyes, Minion pulled up in a car and opened the back door for them with his extendable arm. He never looked at Wayne. All Wayne could remember about that particular moment was how Minion wouldn’t look at him, couldn’t look at him, and how that scared Wayne more than anything else. 

—

Wayne felt broken. He found it hard to smile anymore.

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?” He would ask.

Syx would only reply “it doesn’t matter. It’s behind us. The only thing that matters is us. You me and minion. We can go anywhere we want and never look back. We don’t even have to stay on this planet if we don’t want to.” 

“I’m afraid that I’ll never be able to run from this.” And he would weep and Syx would comfort him with his kisses and his body and his love. And Wayne would convince himself that it was enough to live in these moments with his lover and let the past fade until it was only a nightmare he couldn’t shake. Wayne learned to live in Syx’s small smiles and banter with Minion. When they finally reached the stars with Earth light years behind them, Syx and Minion looked out into the vastness of space before them with childlike wonder and Wayne’s crippling guilt dulled a little. 

Syx turned and reach out to him and Wayne smiled lovingly and joined his mismatched family in dreaming about a new future together, and perhaps a second chance.


	3. Heard it on the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Music Man sing about?

Shit what had he done? His song was playing over the radio. This was what he wanted, to be Music Man, to play his songs. But why this song? Damn him! 

Knock knock

Fuck! If that’s Megamind he’s going to die of sheer embarrassment. Nope way way worse, it was Roxanne.

“Hey, Roxie. What brings you by?” He feigned nonchalance. 

She stood hands on hip, toe tapping, anger simmering and then straight out slapped him across the face which of course hurt her more than him. 

“Damn you Wayne Scott!” 

“Roxie... I...” 

She held out her hand to silence him.

“Just answer me this. What did you possibly hope to achieve?”

Wayne’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Nothing, I just...”

“Oh no you don’t! You look me in the eye when you tell me you wrote that song as a cruel joke to Megamind.”

Wayne’s head snapped up. 

“What? It’s not a joke!”

“Oh so you’re secretly in love with Megamind, ‘pining away, desperate for scraps of attention while hoping for a little affection’? He told me how you used to bully him as a kid but this just goes way beyond some school yard bullying this is... this is cruel!” She was livid.

So was he.

“It is true! I love him!” He spoke with enough force to blow her bangs back away from her forehead.

“What?” She gasped.

“It’s true.” He repeated softly. “It’s been true for years. The bullying... I just a stupid insecure kid latching onto the idea that someone else didn’t fit in more than I did. I know it doesn’t make it right but then he never seemed to hold it against me. Not really. We would play at being a superhero vs a villain and it was just a game and we’d banter... and damn it I fell more and more in love with him every single time. Then he started kidnapping you after the rumors that we were dating and I thought, like a fool, I hoped it was because he was jealous of you. But as it turns out, it was the other way around and I was just so frustrated and I was just done with playing the game anymore and I wrote that song because I felt like I would never be able to tell him in person that... I love him.” 

“And if you could tell him you love him? What would you want from him in return? You want him to choose between us? That’s not fair Wayne, not to any of us.”

“No. I know... I don’t know what I’d want from him. I know that I want him to be happy and he’s happy with you... look, I didn’t mean for that song to be the one played on the radio. I’m sorry Roxie. What can I do to fix this?”

“Can you just not write love songs about my boyfriend anymore?”

Wayne let out a humorless laugh. “Then I wouldn’t have any songs left. Haven’t you noticed yet? They are all about Megamind. That song happens to just be the most obvious one.״

Roxanne scoffed, “even the one about you having eyes that can see right through lead?”

Wayne gave her a certain look and finished the lyrics, “but all I wish is to see in your head and find my own longing mirrored there.” 

“Oh...” she looked struck dumb.

“Yeah.” He sighed. 

“Wayne, He... he proposed and I said yes. We haven’t announced it yet but we will soon. I’m sorry.” Wayne tensed, his eyes slamming shut as he began to silently weep over his broken heart. “Hey, look you’ll find someone else. A handsome musician like you won’t be wanting for romantic partners...” she tried patting his arm in a semi comforting manner. 

“Leave... please leave.” He croaked out.

Roxanne backed away slowly. 

“Take care of yourself, Wayne. Everything will be okay, you’ll see.”

Once she’s left, Wayne gave into his sorrow and wept in earnest and raged and wept again until he picked up his guitar and a pen and paper and began to write a new song. 

Roxanne got in the driver’s side of the invisible car, listening to the heart wrenching noises emitting from the man she’d left broken hearted. She sat a moment before lifting her hand to the watch on her wrist and giving the face a twist. Roxanne’s image dissolved and Megamind sat, letting silent tears drip down his chin until his chest couldn’t resist the release of tension and he sobbed aloud. Taking a few breaths he composed himself enough to drive home.

Roxanne was waiting for him. She leapt into his arms and showered him with loving kisses. 

“Welcome home, love. I’ve missed you. Hey! I want to show you some of my wedding plans.” She took him by the hand and showed him an elaborate binder.

“Roxanne, we cant serve...” Megamind whispered “fish at our wedding.”

Roxanne was scandalized as she realized her faux pas. “Oh no! I didn’t think!” She grabbed Megamind’s De-gun and the menu vaporized before his eyes. “I’m so sorry, maybe an eggplant dish instead?”

Megamind chuckled and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. “That sounds perfect. I love you.” 

Roxanne melted into his arms and hummed contentedly. 

“Oh! I was thinking we should ask Wayne to play at our wedding as Music Man.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea...”

“I thought you liked his music?”

“I do, it’s just that...”

“Well it’s not my particular taste, if I’m to be honest. Perhaps it’d be a better compromise to just hire a DJ.”

“Yeah, that’d probably be best.”

Roxanne smiled so warmly, so full of love and devotion. She would get this look like he was the most amazing man in the universe and she was the luckiest woman in the world. It made Megamind feel larger than life and he couldn’t imagine a future without her right here in his arms. 

What happened to Music Man you might wonder? Well, as often happens with musicians, a few months later Music Man released his best selling album yet and rose to the top of the charts, won a Grammy and then feared he’d only ever sing the songs that he had written at the lowest point of his life. Outwardly, he moved on from his unrequited love for Megamind. The pain dulled and he was able to “just be friends” because he couldn’t bare to be without him completely. He didn’t play at their wedding but he did go as a guest and did his best to get drunk and only talked to Minion. If anyone noticed that Music Man only dated follically-challenged, intellectuals with slim physiques and green eyes, no one commented.


	4. The Glaupunkt Quadrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there wasn't a black-whole?

“Greetings, might I have the honor of purchasing refreshment for you?” The handsome Glaupunktian asked. Mega was completely taken aback. Was he flirting with him? The man was tall and muscular like many of his race but definitely the most handsome man he’d ever encountered. He had perfect hair and a disarming smile and Mega went a little weak at the knees.

“Who? Me?” Mega asked stupidly. Son of the top engineer on his planet right here. Yep, real smooth. Mega felt his face heat and imagined he had turned completely violet. 

The handsome stranger chuckled.

“You’re adorable. It’s very appealing.” He smiled in a suave, charming way and Mega returned the smile as best he could but it was a little more shy and uncertain. 

Reader, If you’re wondering about this handsome stranger and what may have been going through his mind at that moment; you might be asking yourself if he was being sincere in his advances- perhaps he only wanted a good flirt, some temporary satisfaction, someone to help pass the night. Well those assumptions may have been perfectly accurate up until Mega smiled back at him with such genuine, guileless interest. That look from those brilliant green eyes and indigo blush on those perfect cheekbones, caused the handsome stranger’s heart to skip a beat and his jaw to slacken minutely and his eyes to shine with wonder at the man before him. 

And that was it. That was how it started. That was the moment they fell in love or began to fall in love, rather... but as in every truly romantic tale, their path to 'happily ever after' would be riddled with obstacles and pain and heartache. But for just a moment, let us appreciate this moment here. When all was fresh and new and sweet and no one and nothing stood between them and the hope of living 'happily ever after' had only just been planted in their hearts. But fear not, dear reader, these are our heroes and they both know how to fight for that 'happily ever after.' For now, let them revel in this moment, no matter how brief. 

“Mega? Meg! Where did you run off to?” 

Mega spun around to see his mother calling for him. He reluctantly turned back to the handsome stranger and smiled sadly. 

“Sorry, I have to go.” And with that he left, happily joining the slightly older but equally beautiful woman who had been calling for him.

The handsome stranger stared after him blinking. Mentally, the stranger kicked himself as they teleported away. He should’ve asked for his numericals but at least he had a name.

“Mega.” The man breathed softly followed by a wistful smile. 

\---

“Mega! Are you ready yet?” His father called through the hotel suite. 

“Yes, father!” He joined his parents in the foyer.

“Oh Mega, how handsome you look!” His mother gushed. 

“Thank you mother. I do think white is my color and it’s not everyday your father is to be honored for his contributions to science by the Glaupunkt’s royal family! So, I figured I’d go all out! Well... Minion decided to go all out, he made it.” He smiled proudly at his parents who stood arm-in-arm and dressed elegantly for his father’s award ceremony. “Congratulations, father.”

“Thank you son.” His father smiled lovingly at his son and his wife beamed up at him with pride.

Mega’s chest ached it felt so full it might burst. Briefly, he allowed himself to hope to have such facility in marriage the way his parents did.

\---

“Metron!” His father barked.

Our handsome stranger (Or Metron as his name would be) ground his teeth as he fixed his hair and garb in the mirror. 

“Metron!” His father bellowed and barked and spat and sputtered... and Metron promised himself anew that he would not one day become his father.

Metron rolled his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable confrontation with the King of Glaupunkt. The doors to his room flew open and an older more bitter version of himself came barreling through. Metron’s nostrils flared in disgust as his father’s face appeared beside his own in the mirror. 

“You understand the importance of tonight, boy?”

“Of course father.” Metron forced a sweet smile.

“Good. You’re disgusting preference for these bulbous headed blue freaks may come in handy tonight. This scientist of theirs...

“The honorable Dr. Hakam, greatest engineer of this generation, or the previous, and perhaps the next. Inventor of modern communication, teleportation, and...” 

“And weapons. A weapons engineer that we need to keep on this planet one way or another. Preferably, under his own independent will and you, my son (he sneered) will make sure he and his family never want to leave. You can do that, can’t you?” His father's face twisted in disgust. “Hell, you’ll probably even enjoy it.” He nearly spat.

\---

‘Oh goodness it’s him. What is he doing here?’ Mega thought to himself as he and his parents approached the royal palace. 

Metron-when he spotted Mega-visibly melted in awe. He was even more gorgeous than he remembered. 

\---

“Go. Please you have to go now!”

“Metron, come with us!” Mega pleaded. _Please, we’ve only just found eachother._ His heart cried. 

Metron paused. Just for a moment, only a moment, did he give himself to consider never being parted again but this precious family’s safety depended on him and not only them but their entire solar system, and their galaxy depended on his next careful moves against his father’s tyranny. 

“I can’t.” He said softly but with conviction. “I have to make sure you’re safe and the only way I can do that is by finishing what I’ve started here.” 

Mega began to cry. He wiped at his eyes furiously while trying to nod that he understood.

“Hey, look at me, please.” Metron begged. 

Mega looked up with tearful green eyes. Metron, soaked in the image as best he could. He didn’t know when they would see each other again and he wanted one last look into those eyes. Then he kissed him. He poured all his love and devotion, his very soul he breathed into that kiss and hoped Mega understood the depth of his love for him.

He broke the kiss with a promise, “I love you and we will be together again and forever after.”

“Wait for me?” Mega asked uncertain but needing to know that he wouldn’t be replaced even in those lonely hours while they were apart.

Metron looked steadily into his eye, “I promise, there will never be anyone else but you. I’ll wait for you. Will you wait for me?”

“Yes.” Mega promised confidently. 

One last kiss. For what is a kiss but a promised sealed? 

\---

‘All hail King Metron!’ The crowd cheered. It took half a decade to overthrow his father but It was finally over. It would’ve taken longer if not for the support of Mega and his father. Their entire planet rallied for him in the end. Mega was a constant. Not in person but in mind, in heart and in support. 

But finally, today he’d see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how disjointed this one is. Hopefully you were able to follow along anyway. I like the idea but had a hard time fleshing it out.


	5. Against the World

All Wayne could hear was the screaming. 

The three young alien boys had been taken from school one day, to an underground research facility in the middle of nowhere and then they were separated. Syx had made quite a fuss about being separated from Minion but Wayne didn’t understand why. Everyone seemed nice enough to him. 

In his room, the people in lab coats had tried to take his blood but the needle couldn’t break his skin. They hooked him up in a chair and strapped all these weird wires to his body and when they pushed a button, the wires gave him goosebumps and messed up his perfect hair.

That was when he’d heard the first scream. Wayne clutched his ears as he searched seemingly around a silent room. 

“Where is he?! What are you doing to him?! Please stop it! You’re hurting him!” The people in white labs coats stared at him and then wrote something down in their notebooks. 

All the while, Syx’s screams of pain grew louder. 

“STOP!!!” He screamed and every bit of glass in the room shattered. One man had been wearing glasses and cried out in pain. 

But it was Syx’s cries that he focused on. Wayne tried looking through the walls in the direction of the screams. Once he had found him, Wayne broke through every wall and/or barrier in his path to the blue kid currently strapped to a chair and writhing in pain. 

Time seemed to slow to nearly a stop and Wayne realized he’d never flown this fast before. When he’d reached the room, everyone was moving as if they were swimming in molasses. There were half a dozen lab coat guys in Syx’s room just like there had been in his room. They were standing around the machine that had made his hair stand on end. Wayne focused on the machine as he put pressure on his temple to activate his laser vision. Once it had been thoroughly destroyed, he finally let himself breathe. Everyone in the room screamed when time caught back up. 

Wayne turned to the weird blue kid he used to make fun of and asked the only question that seemed to matter at that moment.

“Are you okay?”

Syx stared wide-eyed for a moment before nodding quickly and proceeding to rip off the wires from his head and body. 

“We have to find Minion.” He coughed out.

Wayne nodded and began looking for Minion. He was in the room across the hall but the short distance felt insurmountable when Wayne saw what was being done to him. Minion was out of his ball, on a slab and the people in lab coats slicing through the alien fish’s flesh. Wayne rushed forward and knocked the sharp objects away from Minion’s body. He pushed the people away and when time caught up, they’d all fallen on their butts. 

Syx ran into the room and tried rousing his fish friend.

“Minion! Don’t worry Minion I’m here. Minion? Minion, this is no time for games. Minion wake up!” 

Wayne turned to the people on the floor, “Fix him! Put him back together! Do it now or... or I’ll make you sorry!” But not one moved, they just cowered away in fear. 

“Minion!” Syx kept screaming over the fish’s mutilated body.

Wayne would never forget for the rest of his life, that as fast as he was, he wasn’t fast enough to save the weird alien fish with big brown eyes and a goofy smile. 

Just then, when Wayne was sure it couldn’t get any worse, he heard a stampede of heavy footfalls. Coming down the hall on both sides were men in bulletproof amor and carrying guns. He turned to Syx and shook his shoulder.

“More are coming!” He warned.

Syx seemed to understand immediately, and gathered up Minion as best he could; saying “they can’t have him.”

Wayne looped an arm around Syx, bracing him against himself the best he could, and with his other hand fisted to the sky, he took off through the roof and out into the night sky. 

“Water!” Syx shouted at him. “We are in a desert, we will need to find a source of water!”

Helicopters were swarming in and Wayne began to panic. _What now? How was he supposed to find water? Where would he even begin to look?_ Wayne was starting to feel tired.

“Look for a mountain range!” 

Wayne spun around and saw mountains in the horizon. He just hoped he could out fly the helicopters while carrying Syx. Off he sped, his eyes trained on the mountain range. He was too scared to look back to see if they were being pursued. It felt like he’d flown for hours by the time he’d reached any sort of tree line. He was so tired and the smaller boy in his arms was shivering violently. 

Wayne slowed to get his bearings. He couldn’t hear any helicopters. He spotted what looked like a lake or a large pond and landed in a small clearing at the water’s edge. His fatigue seemed to crash into him as soon as his feet touched the ground and he collapsed to his knees. Syx fell away from him with a grunt, still clutching Minion’s body to his chest but he too was too exhausted to do much else. 

Wayne watched the boy shiver and let out tired whimpering sobs and wished he could turn back time and take it all back; all the times he didn’t pick him for dodge ball, all the times he flew him to the corner for being ‘bad,’ for letting the other kids call him “big head” or “blue freak,” for letting those people in lab coats take them away, letting them take Minion, letting them hurt Syx, not saving Minion. It was a lot of guilt for such a young boy who had, until this moment, lived a privileged and pampered existence. 

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. He was lost and scared but looking at Syx he felt that he wasn’t alone. 

He used the rest of his strength to crawl over to the boy and wrap his body around him the best he could, sharing his body heat and whatever comfort he could give. Because, all he knew right now was that from now on, it was him and Syx against the world.


	6. Soda Fiend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but I'm posting it anyway because I'm not ending on a one-shot where I killed Minion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So, lets end on a more positive note :)
> 
> Also, I wrote this before and never posted it and now I can't find it!!! Which spurred me into posting these one-shot/plot bunnies in the first place. So this little story here is the reason for all of this madness.

“Here you go, Sir.” Minion set an extra-large soda next to Megamind. 

“Minion! You fantastic fish you!” Minion smiled proudly before leaving to do some laundry. 

Megamind picked up the soda. He was parched and his mouth watered in anticipation of the chilled, carbinated syrup in which he was about to partake. The cup was cold and dewy, and the ice clinked against the sides as Megamind lifted the straw to his lips. 

His arm dropped a little and he nearly missed the straw. _How embarrassing._ He hoped no one was seeing this. He wrapped his blue lips around the tip of the straw and sucked with gusto but only cold, moist air reached his tongue. The ice rattle sadly against each other on the bottom of the cup affirming that the only thing left was the tease of sweetened droplets.

Megamind blinked. 

“Curse you, Metro Maahn!” He shouted to the empty room. 

Then a smirk graced his lips.

“You know, if you wanted to share a drink with me, all you had to do was ask.”

Metro Man appeared suddenly, as if out of thin air. Megamind, startled back, almost falling over but was caught in Metro Man’s strong arms. 

“Would Saturday work for you?” Metro Man asked. 

“Well you do owe me a drink.” Megamind remarked.

“Its a date then.” Metro Man pecked the corner of Megamind’s mouth. His lips were a bit cold and damp and his breath smelled like grape soda. 

Then he was gone. 

“Curse you, Metro Man. You damn sexy soda fiend.” Megamind chuckled to himself.


End file.
